Daddy's Orders
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: A one-shot of the Odyssey from Athena's POV. Written in a more modern style. Done for sophmore English class, so it's pretty entertaining- at least in my mind .


**Just a story I wrote for English class. I was kinda proud of it, so I decieded to post it. So...yeah, enjoy. **

**Daddy's Orders**

What can I say? Poseidon and I just didn't get along. Never had, never would.

Maybe I was still peeved at him for challenging my claim on Athens. I may have just been biased when I heard about my uncle's dispute with the mortal. Maybe I just wanted to spite him.

Maybe not. It took a god-like amount of nerve to upset Poseidon. I wouldn't be lying when I said that this Odysseus intrigued me. And _anyone_ who was an enemy of Poseidon was a friend of mine.

One thing was for sure. Something stirred in my being, willing me to help Odysseus. Whether it was for personal gain, or truly a philanthropic gesture, I made my intentions clear. I wouldn't rest until the son of Laertes returned home.

I remember the look on Uncle Poseidon's face clearly when I first mentioned my radical idea. Imagine Polyphemus getting his eye stabbed out (some family resemblance), Menelaus discovering that Helen was tramping around with Paris (way to go, Aphrodite), and Zeus finding out about Apollo and Artemis's joy-ride on Pegasus (my idea, of course). Now mix those all together, add a pinch of the Olympus Family temper, and BAM, the most priceless face one could ever imagine is created. Its image will forever be imprinted in my mind.

Now, Zeus had little interest in human affairs. Sure, he boinked ever hot girl he laid his greedy eyes on (most of them getting fried by Hera later on), but let's face it: Zeus was a moron.

From my perch on Mount Olympus I had a great view of, well, everything. Helen (A very entertaining mortal to watch. Her vanity seemed to outdo that of Aphrodite's) was back in Sparta, gazing at herself in the reflection of a pond. Zeus was following some chick around, disguised as…ew, a goat. That's a new one. Sweet, sweet Penelope was working at her loom, hiding from the suitors. And her son, Telemachus was moping around, like the fatherless, whiny-baby he was.

"If Dad was here, everything would be alright. If only Dad was here. I wish that Dad was here. I miss Dad…" Something in those annoying words struck my unemotional heart, sending me flying to Zeus's throne to await his return.

As I heard him approaching, I carefully set down my shield, and removed my helmet, tucking it under my arm. I plastered on a pleading smile as he walked in, trying not to sound as fake as I was feeling.

"Daddy!" I nearly squealed, taking him by surprise. He grinned ruffling my hair. He always turned into such a sucker when I used the "D" word.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, settling into his throne like it was a lounge. I knelt besides his head, resting my cheek on the ornate arms of the chair. I could feel the engravings of lions and bears and nymphs and what-not dig into my cheek, no doubt leaving a mark.

"Well, I was thinking," Sweetness dripped heavily into each word, like honey from a hive. Luring him into the trap.

He let out a booming chuckle that seemed to shake the ground and said, "Aren't you always?" Of course I was. I was the family nerd. But I was also Zeus's favorite, an advantageous fact.

I let out a superficial giggle and continued. "You know Odysseus?"

Daddy Dearest's brows scrunched together as he frowned at the name. I swallowed back my fear of an angry Zeus as he said, "What _about_ Odysseus?"

"Well, I think he's been on Kalypso's Island too long. It's not healthy for a man his age. And besides, I think he's _enjoying_ it." That hit it's mark. Everyone knew Dad had the hots for Kalypso.

"What? But-I-Her-" Zeus was falling into the trap now. No, _walking_ into the trap. All I had to do was snap it shut.

"All you have to do is send Hermes down with one, little message, and Odysseus will be on his way home to his _wife_, and Kalypso will be all alone, on her island…"

SNAP. Zeus's face seemed to shine with the light of a million suns. One tiny order and he could be free to take Kalypso as his own. The plan seemed too brilliant for his mind to comprehend.

"That's perfect! Excuse me, sweetie, I need find your brother. Hermes! Hermes!" He lumbered off, hands raised in excitement. Oh, Kalypso was in for a wonderful surprise.

I glided back to my perch, adorning my head with my helmet once more. Returning to my watch on the world, I waited for the new drama to unfold.

I saw Menelaus sharpening his sword, as all good Spartans did. I saw Antinous (the most obnoxious of Penelope's suitors) gorge himself on Odysseus's beef and wine (Pig!). I even watched Pan sneak around, trying to score a nymph (some people never learn).

My attention was revived when a flying speck made it's way to Kalypso. Hermes looked terrified of her, crouching farther and farther away each time she yelled, until she gave up. By that time he was scrunched into a tight slump, hands covering his eyes.

Laughing a bit to myself, I watched as Kalypso told Odysseus (reluctantly)he was free. I swear I saw him jump up and down and squeal like a pig when he heard. And _this_ was our great hero?

As I turned to go tell Artemis about my endeavors, I noticed someone looking at me from below. Glaring, to be precise.

Poseidon, boiling the water around him in anger, gripped his trident tightly, shaking it at me, menacingly. I waved my shield back at him, taunting him with my protection.

The Earth began to rumble, shaking the trees and cliffs and oceans below me as he shouted, "WHY?!"

I laughed and walked away, turning only once to reply, "Daddy's orders."


End file.
